


Too Much

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Too Much

"Be a good boy for me, yea?" you cooed in Copia's ear, raking your nails through his soft salt and pepper hair. Copia purred beneath you, his arms squeezing around your waist as his lips pressed softly against your clavicle. He whined softly when your hips shifted over him, his hard cock seated snugly inside you. You shushed him lightly and pressed a soft kiss to his temple before leaning heavily against him to reach your arms over his shoulders to get at your laptop.

  
You lightly tapped away at your keyboard, set on finishing some paperwork while cockwarming Copia. It had been his idea, though he hadn’t really anticipated the tables being turned on him and he’d be the one being endlessly tortured by it. You clenched teasingly and Copia whimpered, his face pressed against your breastbone with his eyes wrenched shut. You smirked, amused by Copia’s inability to remain quiet. How lovely his sounds were…

Copia huffed against your neck, his arms around your waist tightening and loosening with every slight teasing movement you gave him. The poor rat had sweat beading up on his temples as he strained to remain still, lest he be punished. After about 20 minutes you finally closed your laptop and pushed it away, leaning back to look Copia in the face.

His eyes were half-lidded, mouth open slightly as he breathed deep. He looked as if he’s been on the verge of cumming the entire time and you smirked down at him, a hand coming to lightly grip his chin with two fingers. “Poor oversensitive rat,” you mused, watching how his eyes dilated further at your words. You rolled your hips teasingly and delighted in his gasp that turned into a mewling whine, his eyes fluttering at the sensation.

Leaning forward you pressed your tongue against his jawline, dragging it up to his ear before taking the lobe between your teeth and nibbling briefly. “Lets see how long you can last” you murmur into his ear before rolling your hips again, thrusting against him earnestly now and starting up a slow rhythm. 

Copia’s jaw fell open with a groan and his head lolled back against the chair, his eyes closing and brow furrowing. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he had to at least try. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing on it in concentration as he tried not to cum too fast.

Your hips sped up against him, your hands moving to the armrests of the chair to hold your weight up as you rolled and twisted on his cock. Copia’s head jolted forward, eyes opening to look up at you with a pleading expression as his panting grew more frantic. You grinned impishly at him, biting your own lip as you clenched hard around him. 

Copia let out a ragged gasp, his brow crinkling as his mouth dropped open. He lurched forward, clutching you tightly against him as his own hips jerked up harshly into you. He buried his face in your chest as he lost himself within you, holding you still as his cock twitched and kicked with his release. He breathed harshly against your skin, the sound intermixed with airy whimpers and moans as he shook through the aftershocks.

With a smile you lifted a hand to pat through his hair, waiting until he finally pulled back a little to look up at you. Sweat coated his brow and he looked absolutely exhausted, his face flushed a pretty pink and his eyelids drooping. Lightly grazing a finger down the bridge of his nose you tapped the tip of it once before resting your hand on his shoulder. “Poor tired rat… unfortunately for you, we aren’t finished.” Copia’s eyes widened as you pushed him backwards against the chair, bracing both arms against his shoulders as you started rocking your hips harshly against him once more. 

Copia let out a startled whimper, his arms dropping from around your waist to grip at your thighs roughly. His eyes wrenched shut again at the overstimulation, sucking his lip into his mouth to gnaw at it again hard. “C--Cara, p….please…” he begged, his legs beginning to shake with the hypersensitivity. “I can’t…” His grip on your thighs tightened, fingers dimpling the flesh as he pleaded for mercy. His sensitive cock throbbed almost painfully as you continued to ride him.

You sped up your thrusting against him, his begging and whimpers only spurring you on. You ground down hard against him, trying to get that delicious friction against your clit. Reaching down you grabbed one of Copia’s hands, bringing it to your clit and urging him to help you along. Leaning forward you whispered in his ear, “Make me cum, Copia...” with another little nibble to his lobe. 

Copia shuddered under you, his fingers deftly going to work against your swollen nub, rubbing and circling in hurried but practiced motions to quickly bring you to your end. It didn’t take long, your insides fluttering against his slightly softening cock as you moaned into his ear. Copia let out a choked noise as your walls squeezed around him, his hips jerking involuntarily at the agonizing overstimulation. 

You slowly came down from your high with your face pressed against Copia’s shoulder. His ragged breaths sounded between you, and you smiled against his skin. You finally pulled off of him, eliciting a quivering whimper from him followed by a sigh of relief. You giggled at him, reaching your hand down to drag a finger across the tender and overused underside of his cockhead. Copia flinched harshly against the touch, his eyes flying open and gazing up at you like a deer caught in headlights.

You chuckled again, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against his forehead. “Don’t worry, my precious rat, that is all,” you murmured as you peppered his face in light kisses, smiling against his flesh when you felt him relax with a soft exhale. “- _ For now.”  _ You smirked as you watched his throat bob and eyes widen with the vague threat of a round two.


End file.
